The present invention relates to aqueous, preferably clear, compositions, articles of manufacture and/or method of use, for reducing malodor impression, comprising low levels of perfumes preferably having perfume ingredients with a Clog P of 3 or smaller; optionally, but preferably, water-soluble cyclodextrin; optionally, but preferably, water-soluble metallic salt; and optionally, but preferably, a solubilizing aid. Preferably, the compositions are designed to reduce malodor on inanimate surfaces, especially, clothes, e.g., those that have been stored for a long period of time, that are contaminated with environmental odors such as food odors, tobacco odors, and that are wetted with perspiration. Preferably the composition is used to restore and/or maintain freshness by reducing malodor without the need for washing or dry cleaning.
The present invention relates to aqueous, preferably clear, compositions, articles of manufacture, and/or method for use, as a freshening composition. Preferably, the compositions are sprayed onto fabrics, particularly clothes, to restore their freshness by reducing malodor impression, without washing or dry cleaning. Fabrics treated with some preferred compositions of the present invention also release extra fragrance upon rewetting, such as when the wearer perspires. The freshening compositions of the present invention are designed to extend the wear of fabrics between washing or dry cleaning. Fabrics treated with some preferred freshening compositions of the present invention will stay fresher longer, and receive extra freshening effect via perfume release when it is most needed, that is upon fabric rewetting.
Odor masking is the intentional concealment of one odor by the addition of another. The preference to the masking perfume is varied greatly, depending on the application, e.g., underarm odor masking, fabric odor masking, bathroom odor masking, etc. The art teaches the use of perfume as an odor masking device in combination with alcohol in order to solubilize the perfume. It has now been discovered that perfumes with a Clog P of less than 3 do not need alcohol in order to be solubilized.
The present invention relates to an aqueous composition for reducing malodor impression, comprising:
(A) from about 0.01% to about 1%, by weight of the composition, of perfume wherein the perfume preferably comprises ingredients having a Clog P of 3 or smaller;
(B) optionally, but preferably, from about 0.1% to about 5%, by weight of the composition of, water-soluble cyclodextrin;
(C) optionally, but preferably, from about 0.1% to about 10%, by weight of the composition, of water-soluble metallic salt;
(D) optionally, but preferably, from about 0% to about 3%, by weight of the composition, of solubilizing aid; and
(E) aqueous carrier; and
wherein said composition is essentially free of any material that would soil or stain fabric and wherein said composition contains less than about 5%, by weight of the composition of low molecular weight monohydric alcohols.
The composition can be incorporated into a spray dispenser to create an article of manufacture that can facilitate treatment of articles and/or surfaces with the composition to reduce malodor at a level that is effective, yet is not discernible when dried on the surface.
The present invention relates to an aqueous composition for reducing malodor impression, comprising:
(A) from about 0.01% to about 1%, by weight of the composition, of perfume wherein the perfume preferably comprises ingredients having a Clog P of 3 or smaller;
(B) optionally, but preferably, from about 0.1% to about 5%, by weight of the composition of, water-soluble cyclodextrin;
(C) optionally, but preferably, from about 0.1% to about 10%, by weight of the composition, of water-soluble metallic salt;
(D) optionally, but preferably, from about 0% to about 3%, by weight of the composition, of solubilizing aid; and
(E) aqueous carrier; and
wherein said composition is essentially free of any material that would soil or stain fabric and wherein said composition contains less than about 5%, by weight of the composition of low molecular weight monohydric alcohols.
The perfume selected for use in the fabric freshening composition of the present invention contains ingredients with odor characteristics which are preferred in order to provide a fresh impression on the surface to which the composition is directed, preferably those which provide a fresh impression for fabrics.
Preferably, at least about 25%, more preferably at least about 50%, most preferably at least about 75%, by weight of the perfume is composed of fragrance material selected from the group consisting of aromatic and aliphatic esters having molecular weights from about 130 to about 250; aliphatic and aromatic alcohols having molecular weights from about 90 to about 240; aliphatic ketones having molecular weights from about 150 to about 260; aromatic ketones having molecular weights from about 150 to about 270; aromatic and aliphatic lactones having molecular weights from about 130 to about 290; aliphatic aldehydes having molecular weights from about 140 to about 200; aromatic aldehydes having molecular weights from about 90 to about 230; aliphatic and aromatic ethers having molecular weights from about 150 to about 270; and condensation products of aldehydes and amines having molecular weights from about 180 to about 320; and essentially free from nitromusks and halogenated fragrance materials.
More preferably, at least about 25%, more preferably at least about 50%, most preferably at least about 75%, by weight of the perfume is composed of fragrance material selected from the group consisting of:
and mixtures thereof.
When high initial perfume odor impact on fabrics is desired, it is also preferable to select a perfume containing perfume ingredients which are not too hydrophobic. The less hydrophobic perfume ingredients are more soluble in water, and are more available in the freshening composition. The degree of hydrophobicity of a perfume ingredient can be correlated with its octanol/water partitioning coefficient P. The octanol/water partitioning coefficient of a perfume ingredient is the ratio between its equilibrium concentration in octanol and in water. A perfume ingredient with a greater partitioning coefficient P is more hydrophobic. Conversely, a perfume ingredient with a smaller partitioning coefficient P is more hydrophilic. The preferred perfume ingredients of this invention have an octanol/water partitioning coefficient P of about 1,000 or smaller. Since the partitioning coefficients of the perfume ingredients normally have high values, they are more conveniently given in the form of their logarithm to the base 10, logP. Thus the perfume ingredients of this invention have logP of about 3 or smaller.
The logP of many perfume ingredients has been reported; for example, the Pomona 92 database, available from Daylight Chemical Information Systems, Inc. (Daylog CIS), Irvine, Calif., contains many, along with citations to the original literature. However, the logP values are most conveniently calculated by the xe2x80x9cCLOG Pxe2x80x9d program, also available from Daylight CIS. This program also lists experimental logP values when they are available in the Pomona 92 database. The xe2x80x9ccalculated logPxe2x80x9d (Clog P) is determined by the fragment approach of Hansch and Leo (cf., A. Leo, in Comprehensive Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 4, C. Hansch, P. G. Sammens, J. B. Taylor and C. A. Ramsden, Eds., p. 295, Pergamon Press, 1990, incorporated herein by reference). The fragment approach is based on the chemical structure of each perfume ingredient, and takes into account the numbers and types of atoms, the atom connectivity, and chemical bonding. The Clog P values, which are the most reliable and widely used estimates for this physicochemical property, are used instead of the experimental logP values in the selection of perfume ingredients which are useful in the present invention.
Non-limiting examples of perfume ingredients which have Clog P values of about 3 or smaller are benzaldehyde, benzyl acetate, cis-3-hexenyl acetate, coumarin, dihydromyrcenol, dimethyl benzyl carbinyl acetate, ethyl vanillin, eucalyptol, eugenol, iso eugenol, flor acetate, geraniol, hydroxycitronellal, koavone, linalool, methyl anthranilate, methyl beta naphthyl ketone, methyl dihydro jasmonate, nerol, nonalactone, phenyl ethyl acetate, phenyl ethyl alcohol, alpha terpineol, beta terpineol, vanillin, and mixtures thereof.
When hydrophilic perfume is desired, at least about 25% by weight of the perfume, more preferably about 50%, most preferably about 75%, is composed of perfume ingredients having a Clog P of about 3 or smaller.
Preferably the freshening composition contains an effective amount of perfume to provide the freshening fragrance to fabrics when first sprayed, some lingering fragrance in-wear, and some extra fragrance to be released upon fabric rewetting. Effective level of perfume is from about 0.01% to about 1%, more preferably from about 0.01% to about 0.5%, most preferably from about 0.015% to about 0.3%, by weight of the composition. When cyclodextrin is added to the composition of the present invention, the perfume to cyclodextrin weight ratio is typically from about 3:100 to about 100:100, preferably from about 4:100 to about 50:100, more preferably from about 5:100 to about 40:100, even more preferably from about 5:100 to about 25:100, most preferably from about 1:8 to about 1:4.
Optionally, but preferably, solubilized, water-soluble, uncomplexed cyclodextrin can be added to the composition of the present invention. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccyclodextrinxe2x80x9d includes any of the known cyclodextrins such as unsubstituted cyclodextrins containing from six to twelve glucose units, especially, alpha-cyclodextrin, beta-cyclodextrin, gamma-cyclodextrin and/or their derivatives and/or mixtures thereof. The alpha-cyclodextrin consists of six glucose units, the beta-cyclodextrin consists of seven glucose units, and the gamma-cyclodextrin consists of eight glucose units arranged in a donut-shaped ring. The specific coupling and conformation of the glucose units give the cyclodextrins a rigid, conical molecular structure with a hollow interior of a specific volume. The xe2x80x9cliningxe2x80x9d of the internal cavity is formed by hydrogen atoms and glycosidic bridging oxygen atoms, therefore this surface is fairly hydrophobic. The unique shape and physical-chemical property of the cavity enable the cyclodextrin molecules to absorb (form inclusion complexes with) organic molecules or parts of organic molecules which can fit into the cavity. Many perfume molecules can fit into the cavity.
Non-derivatised (normal) beta-cyclodextrin can be used although it is not preferred due to its low solubility. When non-derivatised beta-cyclodextrin is used, the aqueous solution becomes cloudy and is not clear, as preferred by the present invention. Not to be limited by theory, it is believed that some beta-cyclodextrin and/or beta-cyclodextrin/perfume complexes solidify and/or precipitate out producing an undesirable cloudy aqueous solution.
Preferably, the odor absorbing solution of the present invention is clear. The term xe2x80x9cclearxe2x80x9d as defined herein means transparent or translucent, preferably transparent as in xe2x80x9cwater clear,xe2x80x9d when observed through a layer having a thickness of less than about 10 cm.
Preferably, the cyclodextrins used in the present invention are highly water-soluble such as, alpha-cyclodextrin and derivatives thereof, gamma-cyclodextrin and derivatives thereof, derivatised beta-cyclodextrins, and/or mixtures thereof. The derivatives of cyclodextrin consist mainly of molecules wherein some of the OH groups are converted to OR groups. Cyclodextrin derivatives include, e.g., those with short chain alkyl groups such as methylated cyclodextrins, and ethylated cyclodextrins, wherein R is a methyl or an ethyl group; those with hydroxyalkyl substituted groups, such as hydroxypropyl cyclodextrins and/or hydroxyethyl cyclodextrins, wherein R is a xe2x88x92CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH3 or a xe2x88x92CH2CH2xe2x80x94OH group; branched cyclodextrins such as maltose-bonded cyclodextrins; cationic cyclodextrins such as those containing 2-hydroxy-3(dimethylamino)propyl ether, wherein R is CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2 which is cationic at low pH; quaternary ammonium, e.g., 2-hydroxy-3-(trimethylammonio)propyl ether chloride groups, wherein R is CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N+(CH3)3Cxe2x88x92; anionic cyclodextrins such as carboxymethyl cyclodextrins, cyclodextrin sulfates, and cyclodextrin succinylates; amphoteric cyclodextrins such as carboxymethyl/quaternary ammonium cyclodextrins; cyclodextrins wherein at least one glucopyranose unit has a 3-6-anhydro-cyclomalto structure, e.g., the mono-3-6-anhydrocyclodextrins, as disclosed in xe2x80x9cOptimal Performances with Minimal Chemical Modification of Cyclodextrinsxe2x80x9d, F. Diedaini-Pilard and B. Perly, The 7th International Cyclodextrin Symposium Abstracts, April 1994, p. 49, herein incorporated by reference; and mixtures thereof. Other cyclodextrin derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No: 3,426,011, Parmerter et al., issued Feb. 4, 1969; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,453,257; 3,453,258; 3,453,259; and 3,453,260, all in the names of Parmerter et al., and all issued Jul. 1, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,731, Gramera et al., issued Aug. 5, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,191, Parmerter et al., issued Jan. 5, 1971; 3,565,887, Parmerter et al., issued Feb. 23, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,152, Szejtli et al., issued Aug. 13, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,008, Hirai et al., issued Oct. 7, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,598, Ogino et al., issued Jul. 7, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,058, Brandt et al., issued Jan. 20, 1987; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,734, Tsuchiyama et al., issued May 24, 1988; all of said patents being incorporated herein by reference.
Highly water-soluble cyclodextrins are those having water solubility of at least about 10 g in 100 ml of water at room temperature, preferably at least about 20 g in 100 ml of water, more preferably at least about 25 g in 100 ml of water at room temperature. Examples of preferred water-soluble cyclodextrin derivatives suitable for use herein are hydroxypropyl alpha-cyclodextrin, methylated alpha-cyclodextrin, methylated beta-cyclodextrin, hydroxyethyl beta-cyclodextrin, and hydroxypropyl beta-cyclodextrin. Hydroxyalkyl cyclodextrin derivatives preferably have a degree of substitution of from about 1 to about 14, more preferably from about 1.5 to about 7, wherein the total number of OR groups per cyclodextrin is defined as the degree of substitution. Methylated cyclodextrin derivatives typically have a degree of substitution of from about 1 to about 18, preferably from about 3 to about 16. A known methylated beta-cyclodextrin is heptakis-2,6-di-O-methyl-xcex2-cyclodextrin, commonly known as DIMEB, in which each glucose unit has about 2 methyl groups with a degree of substitution of about 14. A preferred, more commercially available methylated beta-cyclodextrin is a randomly methylated beta-cyclodextrin having a degree of substitution of about 12.6. The preferred cyclodextrins are available, e.g., from American Maize-Products Company and Wacker Chemicals (USA), Inc.
It is also preferable to use a mixture of cyclodextrins. Such mixtures can complex with a wider range of perfume molecules having a wider range of molecular sizes. Preferably at least a portion of the cyclodextrins is alpha-cyclodextrin and its derivatives thereof, gamma-cyclodextrin and its derivatives thereof, and/or derivatised beta-cyclodextrin, and mixtures thereof.
Cyclodextrin molecules are known for their ability to form complexes with perfume ingredients and have typically been taught as a perfume carrier. The prior art teaches the use of drier-added fabric softener sheets containing high levels of cyclodextrin/perfume complexes wherein the fabrics treated with this solid cyclodextrin complex release perfume when the fabrics are rewetted. The art also teaches that cyclodextrin/perfume complexes used in aqueous rinse-added fabric softener compositions must be protected, e.g., with a hydrophobic wax coating so the cyclodextrin/perfume complexes will not decompose due to the presence of water. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,564 Gardlik et al., issued Apr. 7, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,610, Gardlik et al., issued Aug. 10, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,611 Trinh, et al., issued Aug. 10, 1993, all of said patents incorporated herein by reference. It is therefore highly surprising and unexpected to find that fabrics treated with the aqueous compositions of the present invention, which contain low levels of unprotected cyclodextrin, also exhibit perfume release upon rewetting. This phenomenon provides a benefit in that fabrics treated with the composition of the present invention will thus remain fresh longer, via a perfume release, when said fabrics are rewetted, such as when the wearer perspires.
For reducing malodor impression on fabrics, the composition is preferably used as a spray. It is preferable that the composition of the present invention contain low levels of cyclodextrin so that a visible stain does not appear on the fabric at normal usage levels. Preferably, the solution is not discernible when dry. Typical levels of cyclodextrin are from about 0.1% to about 5%, preferably from about 0.2% to about 4%, more preferably from about 0.3% to about 3%, most preferably from about 0.4% to about 2%, by weight of the composition. Compositions with higher concentrations can leave unacceptable visible stains on fabrics as the solution evaporates off of the fabric. This is especially a problem on thin, colored, synthetic fabrics. In order to avoid or minimize the occurrence of fabric staining, it is preferable that the fabric be treated at a level of less than about 5 mg of cyclodextrin per mg of fabric, more preferably less than about 2 mg of cyclodextrin per mg of fabric.
Concentrated compositions can also be used in order to provide a less expensive product. When a concentration is used, i.e., when the level of cyclodextrin used is from about 3% to about 5%, it is preferable to dilute the composition before treating fabrics in order to avoid staining. Preferably the cyclodextrin is diluted with about 50% to about 2000%, more preferably with about 60% to about 1000%, most preferably with about 75% to about 500%, by weight of the composition, of water.
Optionally, but preferably, metallic salt, preferably water-soluble zinc salts, can be added to the composition of the present invention. A water-soluble metallic salt can be used as an odor control agent. A water-soluble metallic salt can be present in the freshening composition of the present invention to absorb amine and sulfur-containing compounds. Furthermore, they usually do not contribute an odor of their own. Preferably the water-soluble metallic salts are selected from the group consisting of copper salts, zinc salts, and mixtures thereof.
The preferred zinc salts have been used most often for their ability to ameliorate malodor, e.g., in mouth wash products, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,939, issued Apr. 20, 1982 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,674, issued Sept. 4, 1983, to N. B. Shah, et al., incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,817, issued to Leupold, et al., discloses deodorizing compositions containing slightly water-soluble salts of an acyl-acetone with a polyvalent metal, including copper and zinc salts. Said patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Examples of preferred water-soluble zinc salts are zinc chloride, zinc gluconate, zinc lactate, zinc maleate, zinc salicylate, zinc sulfate, etc. Highly-ionized and soluble zinc salts such as zinc chloride, provide the best source of zinc ions. Examples of preferred copper salts are copper chloride and copper gluconate. Preferred metallic salts are zinc chloride and copper chloride.
Metallic salts are added to the composition of the present invention typically at a level of from about 0.1% to about 10%, preferably from about 0.2% to about 7%, more preferably from about 0.3% to about 5%, by weight of the composition. When zinc salts are used as the metallic salt, and a clear solution is desired, it is preferable that the pH of the solution is adjusted to less than about 7, more preferably less than about 6, most preferably, less than about 5, in order to keep the solution clear.
The freshening composition of the present invention can optionally, but preferably, contain a solubilizing aid to solubilize any excess hydrophobic organic materials, especially the perfume, and also optional ingredients which can be added to the composition, e.g., insect repelling agent, antioxidant, etc., that are not readily soluble in the composition, to form a clear solution. A suitable solubilizing aid is surfactant, preferably no-foaming or low-foaming surfactant. Suitable surfactants are nonionic surfactants, cationic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants, zwitterionic surfactants, and mixtures thereof, preferably nonionic surfactants and cationic surfactants, and mixtures thereof. Anionic surfactants are not preferred, because they can form water-insoluble salts with the metal ions of the preferred metallic salts of this composition. Suitable surfactants can be emulsifiers and/or detersive surfactants. Mixtures of emulsifiers and detersive surfactants are also preferred. When a surfactant containing one, or more, alkyl group is used, it is preferred that it contain relatively short alkyl chains of from about 5 to about 14 carbon atoms. Preferred nonionic surfactants are polyethylene glycol-polypropylene glycol block copolymers, such as Pluronic(copyright) and Pluronic R(copyright) surfactants from BASF; Tetronic(copyright) and Tetronic R(copyright) surfactants from BASF, ethoxylated branched aliphatic diols, such as Surfynol(copyright) surfactants from Air Products; ethoxylated alkyl phenols, such as Igepal(copyright) surfactants from Rhxc3x4ne-Poulenc; ethoxylated aliphatic alcohols and carboxylic acids; polyethylene glycol diesters of fatty acids; fatty acid esters of ethoxylated sorbitans; and mixtures thereof. Preferred cationic surfactants are di(C8-C12 alkyl)di(C1-C2 alkyl)ammonium halides, alkylbenzyldimethylammonium halides, amine oxides, and mixtures thereof. Preferred amphoteric surfactants are the betaines. It is preferred that the surfactant have good wetting properties. Also preferred are surfactants that have the hydrophilic groups between hydrophobic chains, such as, Pluronic R surfactants, Surfynol surfactants, polyethylene glycol diesters of fatty acids, fatty acid esters of ethoxylated sorbitans, di(C8-C12 alkyl)di(C1-C2 alkyl)ammonium halides, and mixtures thereof; surfactants that have hydrophilic groups situated at the extremities of the hydrophobic chain, such as Pluronic surfactants; and mixtures thereof. Mixtures of these surfactants and other types of surfactants are also preferred to form no-foaming or low-foaming solubilizing agents. Polyalkylene glycol can be used as defoaming agent in combination with the solubilizing agents.
When the solubilizing agent is present, it is typically present at a level of from about 0.05% to about 3%, by weight of the composition, more preferably from about 0.05% to about 1%, by weight of the composition, most preferably from about 0.1% to about 0.3%, by weight of the composition.
Aqueous solutions are preferred in the present invention for the reduction of malodor impression. The preferred aqueous carrier of the present invention is water. The water which is used can be distilled, deionized, or tap water. Water containing a small amount of low molecular weight monohydric alcohols, e.g., ethanol, methanol, and isopropanol, or polyols, such as ethylene glycol and propylene glycol, can also be useful. However, the volatile low molecular weight monohydric alcohols such as ethanol and/or isopropanol should be limited since these volatile organic compounds will contribute both to flammability problems and environmental pollution problems. If small amounts of low molecular weight monohydric alcohols are present in the composition of the present invention due to the addition of these alcohols to such things as perfumes and as stabilizers for some preservatives, it is preferably that the level of monohydric alcohol be less than about 5%, preferably less than about 3%, more preferably less than about 1%, by weight of the composition.
It has recently been discovered that water has an unexpected odor controlling effect of its own. It has been discovered that the intensity of the odor generated by some polar, low molecular weight organic amines, acids, and mercaptans is reduced when the odor-contaminated fabrics are treated with an aqueous solution. Not to be bound by theory, it is believed that water solubilizes and depresses the vapor pressure of these polar, low molecular weight organic molecules, thus reducing their odor intensity.
Adjuvants can be optionally added to the freshening composition herein for their known purposes. Such adjuvants include, but are not limited to, preservatives, defoaming agents, antifoaming agents, bacteriocides, fungicides, antistatic agents, insect and moth repelling agents, colorants, especially bluing agents, antioxidants, and mixtures thereof.
Optionally, solubilized, water-soluble preservatives can be added to the present invention. Preservatives are especially preferred when cyclodextrin is added to the composition of the present invention because cyclodextrin molecules are made up of varying numbers of glucose units which can make them a prime breeding ground for certain microorganisms, especially when in aqueous compositions. This drawback can lead to the problem of storage stability of cyclodextrin solutions for any significant length of time. Contamination by certain microorganisms with subsequent microbial growth resulting in an unsightly and/or malodorous solution. Because microbial growth in cyclodextrin solutions is highly objectionable when it occurs, it is preferable to include a solubilized water-soluble, antimicrobial preservative, which is effective for inhibiting and/or regulating microbial growth in order to increase storage stability of the preferably clear, aqueous odor-absorbing solution containing water-soluble cyclodextrin.
Typical microorganisms that can be found in cyclodextrin supplies and whose growth can be found in the presence of cyclodextrin in aqueous cyclodextrin solutions include bacteria, e.g., Bacillus thuringiensis (cereus group) and Bacillus sphaericus; and fungi, e.g., Aspergillus ustus. Bacillus sphaericus is one of the most numerous members of Bacillus species in soils. Aspergillus ustus is common in grains and flours which are raw materials to produce cyclodextrins. Microorganisms such as Escherichia coli and Pseudomonas aeruginosa are found in some water sources, and can be introduced during the preparation of cyclodextrin aqueous solutions.
It is preferable to use a broad spectrum preservative, e.g., one that is effective on both bacteria (both gram positive and gram negative) and fungi. A limited spectrum preservative, e.g., one that is only effective on a single group of microorganisms, e.g., fungi, can be used in combination with a broad spectrum preservative or other limited spectrum preservatives with complimentary and/or supplementary activity. A mixture of broad spectrum preservatives can also be used.
Antimicrobial preservatives useful in the present invention can be biocidal compounds, i.e., substances that kill microorganisms, or biostatic compounds, i.e., substances that inhibit and/or regulate the growth of microorganisms.
Preferred antimicrobial preservatives are those that are water-soluble and are effective at low levels because the organic preservatives can form inclusion complexes with the cyclodextrin molecules and compete with the perfume molecules for the cyclodextrin cavities, thus rendering the complexed preservatives much less effective. Water-soluble preservatives useful in the present invention are those that have a solubility in water of at least about 0.3 g per 100 ml of water, i.e., about 0.3% at room temperature, preferably greater than about 0.5% at room temperature. These types of preservatives have a lower affinity to the cyclodextrin cavity, at least in the aqueous phase, and are therefore more available to provide antimicrobial activity. Preservatives with a water-solubility of less than about 0.3% and a molecular structure that readily fits into the cyclodextrin cavity, have a greater tendency to form inclusion complexes with the cyclodextrin molecules, thus rendering the preservative less effective to control microbes in the cyclodextrin solution. Therefore, many well known preservatives such as short chain alkyl esters of p-hydroxybenzoic acid, commonly known as parabens; N-(4-chlorophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl) urea, also known as 3,4,4xe2x80x2-trichlorocarbanilide or triclocarban; 2,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy diphenyl ether, commonly known as triclosan are not preferred in the present invention since they are relatively ineffective when used in conjunction with cyclodextrin.
The water-soluble antimicrobial preservative is included in the present invention it is included at an effective amount. The term xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d as herein defined means a level sufficient to prevent spoilage or prevent growth of inadvertently added microorganisms for a specific period of time, but not sufficient enough to contribute to the odor absorbing performance of the composition. In other words, the preservative is not being used to kill microorganisms on the surface onto which the composition is deposited in order to eliminate odors produced by microorganisms. Instead, it is preferably being used to prevent spoilage of the cyclodextrin solution in order to increase the shelf-life of the composition. Preferred levels of preservative are from about 0.0001% to about 0.5%, more preferably from about 0.0002% to about 0.2%, most preferably from about 0.0003% to about 0.1%, by weight of the composition.
The preservative can be any organic preservative material which will not cause damage to fabric appearance, e.g., discoloration, coloration, bleaching. Preferred water-soluble preservatives include organic sulfur compounds, halogenated compounds, cyclic organic nitrogen compounds, low molecular weight aldehydes, quaternary compounds, dehydroacetic acid, phenyl and phenoxy compounds, and mixtures thereof.
Non-limiting examples of the preferred water-soluble preservatives for use in the present invention include a mixture of about 77% 5-chloro-2-methyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one and about 23% 2-methyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one, a broad spectrum preservative available as a 1.5% aqueous solution under the trade name Kathon(copyright) CG by Rohm and Haas Co.; 5-bromo-5-nitro-1,3-dioxane, available under the trade name Bronidox L(copyright) from Henkel; 2-bromo-2-nitropropane-1,3-diol, available under the trade name Bronopol(copyright) from Inolex; 1,1xe2x80x2-hexamethylene bis(5-(p-chlorophenyl)biguanide), commonly known as chlorhexidine, and its salts, e.g., with acetic and digluconic acids; a 95:5 mixture of 1,3-bis(hydroxymethyl)-5,5-dimethyl-2,4-imidazolidinedione and 3-butyl-2-iodopropynyl carbamate, available under the trade name Glydant Plus(copyright) from Lonza; N-[1,3-bis(hydroxymethyl)2,5-dioxo-4-imidazolidinyl]-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxy-methyl) urea, commonly known as diazolidinyl urea, available under the trade name Germall II(copyright) from Sutton Laboratories, Inc.; N,Nxe2x80x3-methylenebis{Nxe2x80x2-[1-(hydroxymethyl)-2,5-dioxo-4-imidazolidinyl]urea}, commonly known as imidazolidinyl urea, available, e.g., under the trade name Abiol(copyright) from 3V-Sigma, Unicide U-13(copyright) from Induchem, Germall 115(copyright) from Sutton Laboratories, Inc.; polymethoxy bicyclic oxazolidine, available under the trade name Nuosept(copyright) C from Hxc3xcls America; formaldehyde; glutaraldehyde; polyaminopropyl biguanide; available under the trade name Cosmocil CQ(copyright) from ICI Americas, Inc., or under the trade name Mikrokill(copyright) from Brooks, Inc; dehydroacetic acid; and mixtures thereof.
Bacteriostatic effects can sometimes be obtained for aqueous compositions by adjusting the composition pH to an acid pH, e.g., less than about pH 4, preferably less than about pH 3. Low pH for microbial control is not a preferred approach in the present invention because the low pH can cause chemical degradation of the cyclodextrins. Therefore, aqueous compositions of the present invention should have a pH greater than about 3.0, preferably greater than about 4.0, more preferably greater than about 4.5.
As stated above, it is preferable to use the preservative at an effective amount, as defined hereinabove. Optionally however, the preservative can be used at a level which provides an antimicrobial effect on the treated fabrics.
The composition of the present invention can optionally contain an effective amount of antistatic agent to provide the treated clothes with in-wear static. Preferred antistatic agents are those that are water soluble in at least effective amount, such that the composition remains a clear solution. Examples of these antistatic agents are monoalkyl cationic quaternary ammonium compounds, e.g., mono(C10-C14 alkyl)trimethyl ammonium halide, such as monolauryl trimethyl ammonium chloride, hydroxycetyl hydroxyethyl dimethyl ammonium chloride, available under the trade name Dehyquart E(copyright) from Henkel, and ethyl bis(polyethoxy ethanol) alkylammonium ethylsulfate, available under the trade name Variquat 66(copyright) from Witco Corp., polyethylene glycols, polymeric quaternary ammonium salts, such as polymers conforming to the general formula:
xe2x80x94[N(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94N(CH3)2+xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH2CH2]xe2x80x94x2+2x[Clxe2x88x92]
available under the trade name Mirapol A-15(copyright) from Rhxc3x4ne-Poulenc, and
xe2x80x94[N(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94N(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2CH2OCH2CH2]xe2x80x94x+x[Clxe2x88x92],
available under the trade name Mirapol AD-1(copyright) from Rhxc3x4ne-Poulenc, quaternized polyethyleneimines, vinylpyrrolidone/methacrylamidopropyltrimethylammonium chloride copolymer, available under the trade name Gafquat HS-100(copyright) from GAF; triethonium hydrolyzed collagen ethosulfate, available under the trade name Quat-Pro E(copyright) from Maybrook; and mixtures thereof.
It is preferred that a no foaming, or low foaming, agent is used, to avoid foam formation during fabric treatment. It is also preferred that polyethoxylated agents such as polyethylene glycol or Variquat 66(copyright) are not used when alpha-cyclodextrin is used. The polyethoxylate groups have a strong affinity to, and readily complex with, alpha-cyclodextrin which in turn deplete the uncomplexed cyclodextrin available for the perfume.
When an antistatic agent is used it is typically present at a level of from about 0.05% to about 10%, preferably from about 0.1% to about 5%, more preferably from about 0.3% to about 3%, by weight of the composition.
The composition of the present invention can optionally contain an effective amount of insect and/or moth repelling agents. Typical insect and moth repelling agents are pheromones, such as anti-aggregation pheromones, and other natural and/or synthetic ingredients. Preferred insect and moth repellent agents useful in the composition of the present invention are perfume ingredients, such as citronellol, citranellal, citral, linalool, cedar extract, geranium oil, sandalwood oil, 2-(diethylphenoxy)ethanol, 1-dodecene, etc. Other examples of insect and/or moth repellents useful in the composition of the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,987, 4,693,890, 4,696,676, 4,933,371, 5,030,660, 5,196,200, and in xe2x80x9cSemio Activity of Flavor and Fragrance Molecules on Various Insect Speciesxe2x80x9d, B. D. Mookherjee et al., published in Bioactive Volatile Compounds from Plants, ASC Symposium Series 525, R. Teranishi, R. G. Buttery, and H. Sugisawa, 1993, pp. 35-48, all of said patents and publications incorporated herein by reference. When an insect and/or moth repellent is used it is typically present at a level of from about 0.005% to about 3%, by weight of the composition.
Colorants and dyes, especially bluing agents, can be optionally added to the odor absorbing compositions for visual appeal and performance impression. When colorants are used, they are used at extremely low levels to avoid fabric staining. Preferred colorants for use in the present compositions are highly water-soluble dyes, e.g., Liquitint(copyright) dyes available from Milliken Chemical Co. Non-limiting examples of suitable dyes are, Liquitint Blue HP(copyright), Liquitint Blue 65(copyright), Liquitint Patent Blue(copyright), Liquitint Royal Blue(copyright), Liquitint Experimental Yellow 8949-43(copyright), Liquitint Green HMC(copyright), Liquitint Yellow II(copyright), and mixtures thereof, preferably Liquitint Blue HP(copyright), Liquitint Blue 65(copyright), Liquitint Patent Blue(copyright), Liquitint Royal Blue(copyright), Liquitint Experimental Yellow 8949-43(copyright), and mixtures thereof.
The composition of the present invention can also be used in an article of manufacture comprising said composition plus a spray dispenser.
The article of manufacture herein comprises a spray dispenser. The composition for reducing malodor impression is placed into a spray dispenser in order to be distributed onto the fabric. Said spray dispenser is any of the manually activated means for producing a spray of liquid droplets as is known in the art, e.g. trigger-type, pump-type, non-aerosol self-pressurized, and aerosol-type spray means. The spray dispenser herein does not include those that will substantially foam the clear, aqueous composition. It is preferred that at least about 80%, more preferably, at least about 90% of the droplets have a particle size of larger than about 30xcexcm
The spray dispenser can be an aerosol dispenser. Said aerosol dispenser comprises a container which can be constructed of any of the conventional materials employed in fabricating aerosol containers. The dispenser must be capable of withstanding internal pressure in the range of from about 20 to about 110 p.s.i.g., more preferably from about 20 to about 70 p.s.i.g. The one important requirement concerning the dispenser is that it be provided with a valve member which will permit the clear, aqueous odor absorbing composition contained in the dispenser to be dispensed in the form of a spray of very fine, or finely divided, particles or droplets. The aerosol dispenser utilizes a pressurized sealed container from which the clear, aqueous odor-absorbing composition is dispensed through a special actuator/valve assembly under pressure. The aerosol dispenser is pressurized by incorporating therein a gaseous component generally known as a propellant. Common aerosol propellants, e.g., gaseous hydrocarbons such as isobutane, and mixed halogenated hydrocarbons, are not preferred. Halogenated hydrocarbon propellants such as chlorofluoro hydrocarbons have been alleged to contribute to environmental problems. Hydrocarbon propellants can form complexes with the cyclodextrin molecules thereby reducing the availability of uncomplexed cyclodextrin molecules for odor absorption. Preferred propellants are compressed air, nitrogen, inert gases, carbon dioxide, etc. A more complete description of commercially available aerosol-spray dispensers appears in U.S. Pat. No.: 3,436,772, Stebbins, issued Apr. 8, 1969; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,325, Kaufman et al., issued Aug. 17, 1971; both of said references are incorporated herein by reference.
Preferably the spray dispenser can be a self-pressurized non-aerosol container having a convoluted liner and an elastomeric sleeve. Said self-pressurized dispenser comprises a liner/sleeve assembly containing a thin, flexible radially expandable convoluted plastic liner of from about 0.010 to about 0.020 inch thick, inside an essentially cylindrical elastomeric sleeve. The liner/sleeve is capable of holding a substantial quantity of odor-absorbing fluid product and of causing said product to be dispensed. A more complete description of self-pressurized spray dispensers can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,971, Winer, issued May 12, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,126, Winer, issued Aug. 3, 1993; both of said references are herein incorporated by reference. Another type of aerosol spray dispenser is one wherein a barrier separates the odor absorbing composition from the propellant (preferably compressed air or nitrogen), as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,110, issued Apr. 7, 1981, and incorporated herein by reference. Such a dispenser is available from EP Spray Systems, East Hanover, N.J.
More preferably, the spray dispenser is a non-aerosol, manually activated, pump-spray dispenser. Said pump-spray dispenser comprises a container and a pump mechanism which securely screws or snaps onto the container. The container comprises a vessel for containing the aqueous odor-absorbing composition to be dispensed.
The pump mechanism comprises a pump chamber of substantially fixed volume, having an opening at the inner end thereof. Within the pump chamber is located a pump stem having a piston on the end thereof disposed for reciprocal motion in the pump chamber. The pump stem has a passageway there through with a dispensing outlet at the outer end of the passageway and an axial inlet port located inwardly thereof.
The container and the pump mechanism can be constructed of any conventional material employed in fabricating pump-spray dispensers, including, but not limited to: polyethylene; polypropylene; polyethyleneterephthalate; blends of polyethylene, vinyl acetate, and rubber elastomer. A preferred container is made of clear, e.g., polyethylene terephthalate. Other materials can include stainless steel. A more complete disclosure of commercially available dispensing devices appears in: U.S. Pat. No.: 4,895,279, Schultz, issued Jan. 23, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,347, Schultz et al., issued Apr. 5, 1988; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,560, Carter, issued Jun. 23, 1981; all of said references are herein incorporated by reference.
Most preferably, the spray dispenser is a manually activated trigger-spray dispenser. Said trigger-spray dispenser comprises a container and a trigger both of which can be constructed of any of the conventional material employed in fabricating trigger-spray dispensers, including, but not limited to: polyethylene; polypropylene; polyacetal; polycarbonate; polyethyleneterephthalate; polyvinyl chloride; polystyrene; blends of polyethylene, vinyl acetate, and rubber elastomer. Other materials can include stainless steel and glass. A preferred container is made of clear, e.g. polyethylene terephthalate. The trigger-spray dispenser does not incorporate a propellant gas into the odor-absorbing composition, and preferably it does not include those that will foam the odor-absorbing composition. The trigger-spray dispenser herein is typically one which acts upon a discrete amount of the odor-absorbing composition itself, typically by means of a piston or a collapsing bellows that displaces the composition through a nozzle to create a spray of thin liquid. Said trigger-spray dispenser typically comprises a pump chamber having either a piston or bellows which is movable through a limited stroke response to the trigger for varying the volume of said pump chamber. This pump chamber or bellows chamber collects and holds the product for dispensing. The trigger spray dispenser typically has an outlet check valve for blocking communication and flow of fluid through the nozzle and is responsive to the pressure inside the chamber. For the piston type trigger sprayers, as the trigger is compressed, it acts on the fluid in the chamber and the spring, increasing the pressure on the fluid. For the bellows spray dispenser, as the bellows is compressed, the pressure increases on the fluid. The increase in fluid pressure in either trigger spray dispenser acts to open the top outlet check valve. The top valve allows the product to be forced through the swirl chamber and out the nozzle to form a discharge pattern. An adjustable nozzle cap can be used to vary the pattern of the fluid dispensed.
For the piston spray dispenser, as the trigger is released, the spring acts on the piston to return it to its original position. For the bellows spray dispenser, the bellows acts as the spring to return to its original position. This action causes a vacuum in the chamber. The responding fluid acts to close the outlet valve while opening the inlet valve drawing product up to the chamber from the reservoir.
A more complete disclosure of commercially available dispensing devices appears in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,223, Nozawa, issued Apr. 4, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,161, 288, McKinney, issued Jul. 17, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,917, Saito et al., issued Mar. 6, 1984; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,835, Tasaki, issued Apr. 11, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,867, Peterson, issued Apr. 19, 1994; all of said references are incorporated herein by reference.
A broad array of trigger sprayers or finger pump sprayers are suitable for use with the compositions of this invention. These are readily available from suppliers such as Calmar, Inc., City of Industry, Calif.; CSI (Continental Sprayers, Inc.), St. Peters, Missouri; Berry Plastics Corp., Evansville, Ind.xe2x80x94a distributor of Guala(copyright) sprayers; or Seaquest Dispensing, Cary, Ill.
The preferred trigger sprayers are the blue inserted Guala(copyright) sprayer, available from Berry Plastics Corp., or the Calmar TS800-1A sprayers, available from Calmar Inc., because of the fine uniform spray characteristics, spray volume, and pattern size. Any suitable bottle or container can be used with the trigger sprayer, the preferred bottle is a 17 fl-oz. bottle (about 500 ml) of good ergonomics similar in shape to the Cinch(copyright) bottle. It can be made of any materials such as high density polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride, polystyrene, polyethylene terephthalate, glass, or any other material that forms bottles. Preferably, it is made of high density polyethylene or clear polyethylene terephthalate.
For smaller four fl-oz. size (about 118 ml), a finger pump can be used with canister or cylindrical bottle. The preferred pump for this application is the cylindrical Euromist II(copyright), from Seaquest Dispensing.
The composition for reducing malodor impression herein can be used by distributing, e.g., by placing the aqueous solution into a dispensing means, preferably a spray dispenser and spraying an effective amount onto the desired surface or article. An effective amount as defined herein means an amount sufficient to absorb odor to the point that it is not discernible by the human sense of smell yet not so much as to saturate or create a pool of liquid on said article or surface and so that when dry there is no visual deposit readily discernible. Distribution can be achieved by using a spray device, a roller, a pad, etc.
Preferably, the present invention does not encompass distributing the solution on to shiny surfaces including, e.g., chrome, glass, smooth vinyl, leather, shiny plastic, shiny wood, etc. It is preferable not to distribute the solution onto shiny surfaces because spotting and filming can more readily occur on the surfaces. Furthermore, the solution is not for use on human skin, especially when an antimicrobial preservative is present in the composition because skin irritation can occur.
The present invention encompasses the method of spraying an effective amount of the composition for reducing malodor onto household surfaces. Preferably said household surfaces are selected from the group consisting of countertops, cabinets, walls, floors, bathroom surfaces and kitchen surfaces.
The present invention encompasses the method of spraying a mist of an effective amount of the composition for reducing malodor onto fabric and/or fabric articles. Preferably, said fabric and/or fabric articles include, but are not limited to, clothes, curtains, drapes, upholstered furniture, carpeting, bed linens, bath linens, tablecloths, sleeping bags, tents, car interior, e.g., car carpet, fabric car seats, etc.
The present invention encompasses the method of spraying a mist of an effective amount of the composition for reducing malodor impression onto and into shoes wherein said shoes are not sprayed to saturation.
The present invention encompasses the method of spraying a mist of an effective amount of the composition for reducing malodor impression onto shower curtains.
The present invention relates to the method of spraying a mist of an effective amount of the composition for reducing malodor impression onto and/or into garbage cans and/or recycling bins.
The present invention relates to the method of spraying a mist of an effective amount of the composition for reducing malodor impression into the air to absorb malodor.
The present invention relates to the method of spraying a mist of an effective amount of the composition for reducing malodor impression into and/or onto major household appliances including but not limited to: refrigerators, freezers, washing machines, automatic dryers, ovens, microwave ovens, dishwashers etc., to absorb malodor.
The present invention relates to the method of spraying a mist of an effective amount of the composition for reducing malodor impression onto cat litter, pet bedding and pet houses to absorb malodor.
The present invention relates to the method of spraying a mist of an effective amount of the composition for reducing malodor impression onto household pets to absorb malodor.
All percentages, ratios, and parts herein, in the Specification, Examples, and Claims are by weight and are approximations unless otherwise stated.
The following are non-limiting examples of the instant composition. Perfume compositions that are used herein are as follows:
Perfume D is composed of about 65%, by weight, of ingredients having a Clog P of about 3 or smaller.
Perfume E is composed of about 70%, by weight, of ingredients having a Clog P of about 3 or smaller.